


Amazing

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Kian finds out about Shane's and Nicky's secret sex encounters and gets angry. However, the next morning they get a text message from him with a suggestion they can't turn down...





	

"-What's up with you two, anyway?" Kian asked suddenly.

They were all eating breakfast together and Shane and Nicky were sitting next to each other, Kian and Mark at the opposite side of the table. 

Mark looked up from his tea. He wasn't a morning person and he had been lost in his own thoughts, not paying attention. Now he looked up, wondering what Kian was on about, and if the question was pointed at him. It wasn't.

"-What do you mean...?" Shane asked, frowning. He didn't dare to look at Nicky.  
"-No, just... I don't know..." Kian said, looking between the two of them. "-Just a feeling... I don't know, forget about it." he said, shaking his head.

Mark looked at the three of them with a confused look.

"-What are you talking about? What did I miss?" he said, turning to Kian.  
"-No, probably nothing." Kian said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "-I just thought Shnicky here had been behaving a bit weird lately."  
"-But they're always behaving weird." Mark said, making them all giggle.  
"-Yeah, but they don't always look like they are about to eat each other for breakfast..." Kian said.

Shane felt himself blush, and couldn't even look Nicky's way. 

"-Eat each other?" Mark said, pulling a face. "-Like in a good way or in a bad way?"  
"-For Gods sake, Mark. Don't you have eyes?" Kian said in an irritated tone. "-You must've seen them on stage lately, they're all over each other, you have to agree with me, they're playing up the Shnicky thing a bit over the top, yeah?"

Nicky's heart was pounding hard. He knew he had to say something. He was almost never lost for words and he knew that if he didn't come up with something fun or clever to say right now, Kian would get suspicious.

"-Just giving the fans what they want, Kian. Are you jealous? Maybe you can team up with Marky here, having your own little fan base, Team Markian!" Nicky said.

Kian snorted and went back to eating his sandwich. None of them said anything more about the matter.

 

Shane and Nicky had been having secret sex for quite some time now. It had all started out when they read a Shnicky fan fiction together and ended up copying the sex in the story. After that, Nicky had been sending Shane several links to porn stories he'd found on the internet, all of them involving the two of them. They had been meeting in hotel rooms, having sex exactly like in those stories. It had been really fun and exciting and it had made them both feel happy. In the beginning, it had been all about the sex. They hadn't even kissed at first. As time went by, this seemed to slowly change. They began kissing and cuddling and every now and then they had even slept in the same bed afterwards.

Tonight, they had a concert and the lads were making themselves ready in their dressing rooms. Mark always wanted to be alone in his dressing room before a performance, listening to some music. He didn't want to think of how big the crowd was, didn't want to hear them. Kian was the opposite, he needed to be out chatting to people, getting the buzz, picking up the energy, listening to the crowd.

Shane and Nicky were both in Nicky's dressing room, chatting away. They were ready to go on stage and it was only a few minutes left now. Shane had just put his hand on the door handle and was about to open the door and step out when he turned to Nicky and said:  
"-Ready?"

Nicky stepped close to him and looked him deep in the eyes, then he leant in and gave Shane a soft kiss. Shane embraced Nicky and Nicky put his hands around the back of Shane's neck and kissed him again, very gently and tender. Both of them closing their eyes. When they opened them again, Kian was standing in the doorway, gaping.

Shane and Nicky parted immediately. Kian just said:

"-I knew it." and shook his head. Then he went to the next door, Mark's door, knocking hard on it and shouting:  
"-Marky! Show time!"

 

The concert went well. Kian acted surprisingly normal and the massive buzz made Shane and Nicky forget to worry about what had just happened. 

The concert ended and they went off stage and Kian shouted:  
"-Band meeting in my room in one hour!" and then he disappeared.  
"-What's with him?" Mark said, frowning.

 

When Mark arrived to Kian's room, the other lads were already there. Shane and Nicky were oddly quiet and Kian looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"-Hey. What's up?" Mark said, looking worried.  
"-Well, why don't you ask these two." Kian said, pointing at Shane and Nicky.

Shane rolled his eyes and sighed and Nicky looked down into the floor.

"-What's going on?" Mark asked.

Nicky stood up and started to pace around in the room. 

"-Okay. Look. Shane and I kissed in the dressing room before the concert and Kian caught us, alright?"

Mark looked between Shane and Nicky and then he looked at Kian and said:  
"-Okay. That's none of our business, is it?"  
"-It's not, but it's not okay to have secrets in the band, and I think it counts as quite a fucking big secret to shag each other and not telling the rest of us!" Kian barked.

Nicky and Shane looked up in surprise, looking like two deer caught in the headlights.

"-Yeah, that's right. I heard you a couple of weeks back. Was going into Nicky's room to borrow a charger to my phone. Heard you two in the shower." Kian said.

Shane was blushing, looking down into the floor, shaking his head. Nicky was already standing up, and was now heading towards the door.

"-Nicky... Stay." Mark said, and went after him, grabbing his arm. "-Calm down. We're not judging you, okay."  
"-Well, you're not, but he certainly is." he spat, nodding his head in the direction of Kian.  
"-We'll work it out, okay. Just stay. He'll calm down soon."

Mark walked Nicky back to the sofa and then he went and got something to drink for all of them. When he came back, Kian was sitting down as well, looking angry, arms crossed over his chest. Mark sat down next to him.

"-So... You two are....seeing each other?" he asked tentative.  
"-Shagging each other, Mark!" Kian snapped.  
"-Shut up, will ya." Mark said. He nodded encouragingly towards Nicky and Shane, as if urging them to speak.  
"-Okay. Yeah. We are." Nicky said, giving Shane a shy glance.  
"-How long?" Mark asked.  
"-Well... Remember that night when Nicky was reading fan fictions and you two went to bed?" Shane said.  
"-Yeah?" Mark said.  
"-Well... I stayed..." Shane said hesitantly.  
"-We fucked like rabbits." Nicky blurted out.

The room went completely silent for a moment. Then, Mark began to laugh. A genuine, unstoppable laugh that just rolled out of him and had him tilting sideways in the sofa, eyes tearing up by laughter.

The others followed soon after. Even Kian laughed.

"-Oh, fucking hell, guys. If you only knew!" Nicky laughed, wiping his eyes. "-Shane is a real sex machine. You should hear him talk dirty, it's hotter than hell."  
"-Nicky!" Shane said, pushing him hard.

Mark drained his beer and put it on the table and stood up:  
"-Okay, guys. I don't really see the problem here. Congratulations. Really. I really mean it, okay."  
He went over to hug them.  
"-See you in the morning, okay. And Kian, leave them alone will ya."

 

Shane and Nicky spent the night together, glad that the crisis had blown over so quickly. Thankful towards Mark who had steered it all so carefully away from Kian's accusing anger, turning it into something completely natural and something to share a laugh over. Mark was adorable like that, never judging. You could always speak to him about anything, and always be sure he'd listen to you for real and not judge you.

When they woke up the next morning, Nicky had received a text message from Kian. It was a link to a website. Nicky clicked on it, and there it was. A fan fiction with Shane, Nicky and....Kian.

"-Let me read it!" Shane said.

It was a bit similar to the stories Nicky used to pick, only this had three people in it. It started out with a night out during which Nicky and Shane flirted with Kian to such a degree he was horny as hell when it was time to go home. He went with them and they started to cuddle in the taxi. When they got to the hotel, they all went to Shane's room to continue. 

The story was based around Nicky and Shane being a couple and Kian sort of a novice when it came to gay sex. Nicky helped Kian to give Shane a proper blow job. Then, Shane showed Kian how to fuck Nicky. After that, they both went out of their ways to give Kian a lovely experience.

"-That filthy little fucker!" Shane smirked.  
"-Is this to be regarded as an invitation?" Nicky asked.  
"-I don't know. Ask him."  
"-But if it is, what are we going to answer?"  
"-I don't know. It's Kian. I don't know if I can do it."  
"-Why?"  
"-Well, he's a friend. You know. I don't go around thinking of him like that."  
"-You don't?"  
"-Of course not! Do you?!"  
"-Nah... Not exactly... I'm more into Mark."  
"-WHAT?!" Shane laughed.  
"-Yeah, you know... I like brunettes, obviously." 

Shane snorted and threw the phone back to Nicky.

"-Ask him if he's serious. If he is, we'll have to think about it."

 

Kian had been serious, alright. And after Shane and Nicky had talked it through, they had decided to give it a shot. They would meet him for drinks and see how it went from there. Maybe it would work, or maybe it wouldn't. It all depended on the moment.

When Kian arrived to Shane's hotel room, it was already quite late. He sat down and they had a few drinks, chatting away and having a laugh, just as usual. What wasn't so usual was what happened next. Nicky moved closer to Kian and put his hand behind Kians neck and started to caress the back of his neck gently. Kian laughed nervously, but Nicky gave him "the Nicky look" which was pretty fucking hot. Nicky leant in and whispered in Kians ear:

"-Looking so hot today, Ki." and then sucking his earlobe gently.

Kian closed his eyes and let out a deep shaky breath, leaning his head back. Nicky continued to nibble down his throat, and soon he was straddling him, kissing his lips.

Nicky mumbled against Kian's neck:

"-Feels good, Ki." 

Kian was just sitting there, his eyes closed, and his hands not knowing where to touch. He tried caressing Nicky's firm chest and was surprised how good it felt. Shane got up from his seat and said:

"-You wanna touch him, Ki? You wanna feel him? Here..." 

Shane took Kians hand and put it on Nicky's crotch. Kian had to swallow hard. He could feel the big hard bulge in Nicky's trousers and he didn't know what to do next. He wanted this so badly, but felt completely lost and useless.

"-Can you feel how hard he is for you, Ki? Tell him you want that cock, and he'll let you have it." Shane said.  
"-I do... I want it... I want both of you... Just don't know how..." Kian breathed.  
"-Come on, we'll guide you through it." Shane said. 

Next thing Kian knew, Nicky had pulled him up from the sofa and was dragging him towards the bed.

Shane and Nicky was all over him, helping him off with his jacket, helping him unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him, whispering something in his ear, caressing his stomach, opening his belt, moaning something sexy... There were hands all over him, and suddenly he was being pushed down onto the bed.

"-Just look at him, Nicky. Look at his gorgeous body. Don't you just wanna fuck him senseless?" Shane said.

Kian didn't know what to do with himself. But he needn't worry. They were all on their knees on the bed, Shane and Nicky helping Kian to remove his boxers. Nicky pushed Kian down onto the bed, sucking one of his nipples and caressing his chest and shoulders. Kian was not as slender as Nicky, he had broader shoulders and more muscles. Nicky allowed himself to back up a bit and just admire Kian's beautiful body. 

"-So fucking sexy. Right, Shane?"  
"-Yes... Sexy as hell..." Shane whispered and plunged down, kissing Kian's stomach, trailing his fingers downwards passed his erection and down his thighs, making his cock twitch by pure expectation.

None of them touched his cock, they wanted him to beg for it. And they didn't have to wait long. 

"-Oh... Please..." Kian soon begged, reaching down to touch himself.  
"-You want us to do something about that giant throbbing cock of yours, Ki...?" Shane said.  
"-Oh, fuck Shane... Where did you learn to talk like that... Yes! Touch me! Please!" Kian said, voice trembling with want.

Shane and Nicky exchanged a smile and then Nicky was right down there, giving Kian the best blow job he'd ever had, while Shane was kissing him and whispering filthy things in his ear:

"-Can you feel his mouth on you cock there, Ki?"  
"-Yes..."  
"-You can fuck him later if you want? Fuck that little firm ass of his."  
"-Oh..."  
"-Yes... His ass feels so good, you won't believe it. Slamming your big cock into Nicky will be the best you've ever had. I promise..."

Shane's words and Nicky's tongue was too much to bear. Kian didn't even last two minutes. He came with a cry, Nicky swallowing some and the rest spilling out over his hand.

Kian felt like he didn't know what had hit him. He couldn't believe how fast he had come. He just laid there on the bed breathing when he felt Shane taking his hands and dragging him up. Nicky stretched out on the bed where Kian had just been. Shane was immediately there guiding Kian's hand to Nicky's cock.

"-Touch him..." Shane urged.

Kian was on his knees, looking at Nicky who was lying there looking sexier than anything he'd ever seen, his erection standing tall. He closed his hand on Nicky's cock and felt himself shiver of want. Shane placed himself on the opposite side of Nicky and said:

"-That's it, Ki. As soon as you're ready, you can go ahead and suck him. I'll show you how." 

Kian felt himself beginning to get hard again. Fuck, this was mad!

"-Just look at me doing it." Shane said. "-Try to just lick a bit at first. Then, swirl your tongue around the head. After that, you can close your mouth on it, just be careful with your teeth. And then you stroke the shaft with one hand. Try it out."

Shane backed away and made space for Kian to try it out. Nicky made the sexiest moans as Kian started to lick his length. 

"-Oh... Fuck, Kian..." Nicky breathed, making Kian even more turned on.  
"-That's it, baby..." Shane said. "-You're so good at this. Can you feel his taste?"  
"-Yeah..." Kian breathed, continuing by closing his mouth on Nicky's cock.  
"-Please... Shane... I need..." Nicky panted, fisting the sheets.  
"-Wow..." Shane said. "-Look what you're doing to him. You're driving him mad."  
"-Please... Shane... Fuck me..." Nicky moaned.

Kian looked up from Nicky's cock, looking a bit uncertain. He didn't know how to fuck a man. But he sure as hell wanted to try.

"-You wanna try to fuck him, Ki?" Shane asked.  
"-Yes..." Kian said, voice trembling of lust.

Shane took Kian's hand and started to suck at two of his fingers. Kian was not sure what was going on, but it was fucking sexy. Still keeping Kian's fingers in his mouth, Shane helped Nicky to put one leg on the other side of Kian, placing Kian right between Nicky's legs. Nicky hitched his knees and parted his legs as much as he could, opening up for Kian.

"-Can you see that fucking sexy ass? Now, put one finger in." Shane said.  
Kian did as he was told, and Nicky reacted by twisting on the sheets.  
"-See what you're doing to him? Now, put another one in." Shane urged.

Kian did, and Nicky let out a loud moan.  
"-Oooh, fucking hell! Ki! I can't! Please, fuck me!"  
"-I think he is ready for you, Ki." Shane said.  
"-Yes..." Kian whispered.  
"-Lets get you ready as well. Wanna be as hard as possible when fucking that gorgeous ass, right..."  
"-Yeah..." Kian breathed.

Shane reached down and took Kian's cock in a firm grip, and then he reached down and grabbed his balls in the other hand. Kian yelped and grabbed Shane's shoulders and closed his eyes. 

"-Now, Nicky is gonna take it doggy style for you, Ki. It will be easier for you and you'll get a better view. And I will be able to add a little something from behind, as well..." Shane explained.

Kian was about to explode, he was so fucking turned on by Shane being so straightforward, talking dirty and guiding him through all this amazing sex. And as he looked up, Nicky was already standing there on all fours, knees far apart and ass wide open, looking back at Kian with the most horny look that Kian had ever seen. Kian almost came just by the look of it all.

Shane let go of Kian and urged him to approach Nicky. 

"-Feel his ass, Ki. It's wide open for you. Put your fingers in an feel it."

Kian did, and Nicky moaned and started to move back and forth.  
"-PLEASE Kian, please fuck me! I can't wait any longer. Just do it. Please..." his voice was trembling.  
"-Go on then." Shane urged. "-Take him with that monster cock of yours. Make him sob."

Kian put his cock to Nicky's entrance and then he pushed slowly.  
"-Oh. My. Fucking. God." he panted, closing his eyes and keeping completely still.  
"-That's it, Kian. You're fucking doing it, man. You're fucking him."  
"-Keep. Still. Please." Kian whimpered, eyes still closed.

Nicky moaned of pleasure and had to concentrate completely to be able to be still. He wanted to move. He wanted to be fucked hard. But this was Kians moment, and he waited it out.

Shane could see Kians legs tremble and he could hear his panting breaths. He knew when to back off and this was a moment like that. He waited until he was sure Kian was not on the edge any longer before continuing:

"-Okay, Ki. He's all yours now. Fuck that ass for me."  
"-Yes..."

Kian started to move very slowly. Nicky moaned like an animal, long throaty moans that even Shane hadn't heard before. Kian was fucking him slowly with long powerful thrusts and Shane was watching, stroking himself. 

"-Look at your big fucking cock splitting his little as, Ki. It's so fucking sexy."  
"-Uhn..."  
"-Fuck Ki, your big cock sliding in and out of his ass is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Suddenly, Shane was behind Kian, pressing his thigh between Kians legs, and then Kian felt Shane reach for his balls from behind. Kian had to close his eyes. 

"-Oh fuck, Shane!" he breathed.  
"-Are you ready to come, Ki?"  
"-Yesss..."  
"-Ready there, Nicky?"  
"-Oh FUCK yeah. Never been more ready in my life!" Nicky shouted, fisting the sheets.

Shane licked on one finger and then he reached down and pressed it into Kian. He pressed it to his prostate and just held still and he could hear Kian scream. 

"-Ooooh, FUCK!! Shane!! FUCK!!"

Kian sped up his thrusts and Nicky pushed back and then they both came screaming. Nicky collapsed on his stomach and Kian collapsed beside him. Shane enjoyed the scenery for a second and then he grabbed his own throbbing cock and said. 

"-Not finished yet. Now, you two sluts are gonna make me come all over you. Do it."

Kian was still so fucking turned on, this was so fucking hot. Shane was so good at this. He saw Shane laying down on his back and then he saw Nicky coating his fingers in cum. 

"-Kian, you hold his left leg and I'll hold his right. We're gonna fucking split him in two." Nicky urged. 

Kian climbed to Shane's left side and hooked his arm around his leg. 

"-Now, go down on him, like he showed you before. And I'll fuck him with my hand." Nicky said.

Kian didn't hesitate for a moment, he plunged down on Shane's cock, licking and sucking and twisting just like Shane taught him. Shane moaned with pleasure. 

"-Ready, Shane?" Nicky asked.  
"-Fuck yeah. Fuck me, Nicky! Fuck me hard!"

Nicky pushed three fingers in at once and Shane screamed and twisted and Kian had to hold his leg still. 

"-Oh, fucking hell Nix!" Shane moaned.  
"-You like it?" Nicky asked.  
"-Fuck, yes!!" Shane panted. "-Kian, you're so good. That's it, baby... Feels so good fucking your mouth like that..." Shane managed between breaths.  
"-Yes, Kian here has learnt a lot today, hasn't he, Shane?"  
"-Yes. Fuck, he is good. An expert already. That's it, baby... Suck my cock for me..."

Nicky could hear from Shane's voice he was getting closer. He pushed Shane's legs even further apart, and then he started to thrust. Four fingers now, pushing in hard. Shane had to brace himself against the headboard and shut his eyes hard.

"-Coming... Coming... Coming..." he just managed between hitched breaths. Then he screamed and came across Kian's face and all over Nicky's chest.

"-Wow..." Nicky said. Kian started to giggle. Shane was in no state to talk at all. 

They laid down on the bed, calming down and just enjoying the moment.

"-Well lads, I've never been so excellently well shagged." Kian said.  
"-Wow, that's a good rating." Nicky said.  
"-You were fantastic."  
"-So, not disappointed that we didn't quite follow the story you selected?"  
"-Not at all. The story was hot as hell, but this was even better."

They laid there for a few minutes. Then Nicky said:

"-So, how does this work, do we have to tell Mark about this?"  
"-He wouldn't mind, I'm sure of it. Just look at how he reacted to you two shagging. I freaked out, but he just shrugged, you know." Kian said.  
"-Yeah. He's good like that. Not judging." Shane said.  
"-Maybe he would like to join in?" Nicky suggested.  
"-What!?" Shane said, lifting his head looking at Nicky.  
"-Yeah, I mean, maybe he feels left out or something."  
"-I doubt it, Nicky." Shane said.  
"-Why?" Nicky said.  
"-It's Mark, for Gods sake! He is shy! He is quiet! He keeps to himself! He won't even take his shirt off in front of us, let alone participate in some orgy!"

They laughed.

"-So, what do you think he is like in bed then?" Nicky asked.  
"-I think he is tender and sweet and I think he prefers to have the lights off." Shane said.  
"-You think?" Nicky said, raising an eyebrow. "-I think he hides a completely different side underneath all that shy cuddly teddy bear image. I think he is a real sex machine."

Shane giggled.

"-Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we..." Kian concluded.


End file.
